


words written

by fuwacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwacchi/pseuds/fuwacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating from high school, Akashi studies abroad in America, choosing to keep in contact via letters — but then Furihata's letters suddenly stops coming...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	words written

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written for the akafuri drabble weekend but it got longer than i expected........ you can probably tell as you read, but i kinda gave up midway through ahaha........ just wanted to get this fic over and done with and it's much too late here i wanna sleep (ry
> 
> if you enjoy this fic despite how badly written it is, that'd make me happy though!

 

Hello Sei,

Spring’s come around again. The new semester will be starting soon. How’s it on your end? Last I heard from you, you seemed really busy... Please don’t push yourself too much and take care, okay?

The cherry blossoms haven’t bloomed yet, but it will soon. I’ll be viewing them with Kuroko and the rest from Seirin when they do! It’s been a while since I’ve last seen them, so I’m looking forward to our reunion!

From Kouki

P.S. Wish I could see the cherry blossoms with you... Miss you lots!

 

 

  

 

Furihata knows how busy Akashi is. As such, he understands if Akashi ever has to hold off writing his reply in favour of his work. If anything, Furihata is surprised they managed to continue this exchange for as long as they had; he was certain Akashi would forget about writing to him over the years, but he never did.

Akashi’s letters always comes on time, never missing a beat: once every fortnight.

 

 

 

  

Dearest Kouki,

I’d like to see the cherry blossoms with you too, but unfortunately I won’t be able to return to Japan until June; spring will be long over by then. It won’t be for another two years, but once I’ve completed my degree let’s view the cherry blossoms together. Until then, please continue to enjoy the cherry blossoms on my behalf as well. I sincerely hope you’ll have a pleasurable time with your former teammates during the reunion.

College work has increased as we’re approaching the end of the semester, but it is nothing I cannot handle simultaneously with the company’s workload. Thank you for your concern, Kouki, it means a lot — but fret not, for I always look after my own welfare. On the other hand, I worry more about you. In our last letter, you mentioned picking up a few part-time jobs. Do you not think perhaps you’re overworking yourself? Is there a reason you need to work three jobs at once, Kouki? Please do not overexert yourself and rest well.

Loving you more with each day,  
Seijuurou

 

  

 

 

The letters stopped coming.

Contrary to what Furihata thought, it is not Akashi who ends their exchange but he himself. The letters continued for another month until it ceased completely from Furihata’s side. Akashi continues to write to him regularly, every fortnight turning to every week to every few days in hopes of getting a reply from his beloved.

 

 

   

Another month passes by and June arrives.

Akashi curses the unexpected workload his father throws upon his shoulders at the very last minute. He had planned to return to Japan during his summer break, as he promised Furihata he would, but the urge grows stronger with every second longer he remains in America. He needs to see Furihata and unravel the reason for his sudden lack of replies. It worries Akashi more than he is willing to admit, but at that moment he just wants to ascertain the brunet is alive and well.

Unfortunately, months pass as Akashi is stuck working for his company and September rolls around, the new academic year starting without Akashi once being able to return to his homeland.

  

 

  

Akashi feels the stress slowly, gradually affecting his routine. He still does impeccably well with his college work and matters relating to the company, but he feels more exhausted than he possibly has ever before. His unanswered concern for his lover’s wellbeing is taking a toll on him mentally, consequently affecting him physically too as he barely manages to pull himself up for a new day.

 

 

 

It is November when a letter finally comes for him.

Akashi looks at the sender’s name on the letter and immediately turns it around, ripping the envelope open not so gracefully. His heart is thumping hard against his ribcage, the beating too loud in his ears and his mouth dry as something clogs his throat.

His relief at finally receiving a reply comes crashing down and is replaced with horror as he continues reading.

 

 

  

 

Akashi Seijuurou,

I am Kouki’s brother, Keisuke. As you are probably aware, something has happened to Kouki... I apologise for not writing to you earlier, but it’s been a tough situation for us... Please understand.

Kouki... He... He’s currently in a coma. I don’t know if he told you, but he was working three part-time jobs at once while studying too — and during his return home from his night job, he was involved in an accident... The doctors said he was overworked and fatigued, causing him to faint. It just so happened that Kouki was standing at the edge of the crossing, waiting for the lights to turn green... when he fainted and...

He fell forward — the car couldn’t stop on time...

I know this is probably a lot for you to take in at the moment (and I apologise for suddenly springing all this on you), but you deserve an explanation.

I’ll continue to update you on Kouki’s condition from now on. Please take care of yourself too, Akashi-kun.

 

Regards,  
Furihata Keisuke

 

  

 

 

Akashi is heartbroken beyond repair, but continues to function like normal; he still completes his tasks without errs and no one can possibly remotely guess the inner turmoil he faces every day, every living second. Akashi laughs bitterly at himself. Funny that he feels like there’s nothing worth living for anymore and yet no one seems to even suspect a thing, not even his father as they talk over the phone.

The only thing keeping him alive (and hoping, God forbid how hopeful he is), is the letter that arrives in his mailbox every fortnight.

 

 

  

 

Akashi,

There’s been no change to Kouki’s condition. He’s sleeping so peacefully, it’s hard to imagine he’s in a coma...

\- Keisuke

 

 

  

Akashi,

You didn’t come to visit during your winter break. Are you sure you don’t want to see him? He might wake when he hears your voice and feels your touch.

\- Keisuke

 

 

  

Akashi,

Spring’s here. Just another few months and it’ll be a year since Kouki’s been in this... state. I hope he wakes up soon.

\- Keisuke

P.S. There’s been no change.

 

 

  

Akashi,

It’s summer break for you, right? You... should come visit... It... might be the last time you’ll see him. There’s been no change for more than a year. They — the doctors are suggesting we let him go. We’re still discussing it, but I... think we should end this. We don’t know when Kouki will wake up... What if he never does? I want Kouki to be free from all this.

Please visit him if you have the time. It’s likely to be your last chance.

Regards,  
Furihata Keisuke

 

 

  

The letter crumples in his hand as his grip tightens with each word he reads. _End... Kouki’s... life...?_ That’s preposterous! It’s merely been a year! Certainly they could wait another...?

Akashi grits his teeth, turning around and stomping towards his room, hastily pulling out paper and a pen and writing with more force than necessary of his disapproval.

(He doesn’t visit.)

 

 

  

 

Thankfully, the Furihatas heed his request and does not pull the plug, much to Akashi’s great relief.

(It does not change the fact he is too scared to visit, too scared to find out that Furihata will not wake up at his touch and the sound of his voice, unlike Keisuke suggested he might.)

 

 

  

 

Akashi,

BIG NEWS! Kouki... Kouki, he...! He’s woken up! He’s still a little groggy, but he’s alive and awake! There’s only one problem... He has amnesia. The doctors say he might remember given some time, but at the moment he currently doesn’t remember much. Can’t exactly blame him, after what he’s gone through.

I’m just thankful he’s finally awake. Come visit when you can!

\- Keisuke

 

 

 

 

When he hears the news, blood rushes to his head faster than ever. He is elated and cannot describe the relief he feels, a choked sob escaping his lips before he manages to gather himself to some resemblance of composure.

Right. Just another month until winter break. He’ll visit this time. Until then, he’ll write letters addressed to his beloved once again.

 

 

  

Akashi sends two letters after Furihata’s awaking — but receives no replies both times. He doesn’t think it too strange, considering his lover is still recovering from the shock of being in a coma for so long, but it does bother him a bit. When he does not receive any replies for another month, however, Akashi becomes agitated and worry overwhelms him again. Did something happen to Furihata again...?

 

 

 

  

Akashi,

I’m so sorry... Kouki, he... His amnesia doesn’t seem like it’ll be short-term... He’s forgotten about the past five years. Forgotten about _you_ , Akashi. I’m sorry, I can’t do anything about this...

Regards,  
Keisuke

 

 

 

 

Winter break is here. Akashi does not visit. Again.

Nor does he write letters anymore.

 

 

  

Four months later and there’s a letter in Akashi’s mailbox. To his utter shock, a familiar name stares back at him as he gazes at the envelope.

He places it in the bottom drawer of his office desk, unable to bring himself to read it.

 

  

 

A fortnight passes by and another letter arrives. Akashi swallows thickly, removing it from his mailbox and placing it together with the previous letter. This one, too, goes unread.

 

 

  

The letters continue to pile up, but Akashi does not read any of them. He’s tired of being hopeful, only to be disappointed time and time again.

 

 

 

He finally gives in at the arrival of the eighth, pulling out all the letters and delicately opening them with shaky hands.

 

 

 

 

Dear Akashi-san,

I’m Furihata Kouki, which I’m sure you already... um, know... I’m so sorry for not writing to you for so long! As I’m sure you’re already aware, I was in an accident which resulted in me being in a coma for a year and a half. I... don’t remember you, I’m so sorry...

I don’t remember you besides the times we met at the Winter Cup during our first year in high school, but... I’d like to recover our friendship, if you’d let me? I think we were friends anyway... unless I’m wrong? But I’ve read all the letters you’ve sent me while I was asleep and I can honestly tell you care. Forgive me for assuming otherwise...!

Regards,  
Furihata Kouki

 

  

 

 

Dear Akashi-san,

I apologise if I offended you in my last letter! Or perhaps you’re busy with college...? I’m so sorry if that’s the case! But I didn’t get a reply, so I was worried I said something wrong in my last letter... I honestly do want to make amends with you, if you’d allow me, Akashi-san...

Regards,  
Furihata Kouki

 

  

 

 

Dear Akashi-san,

I’m so sorry for sending you another letter, but it’s been a month since the first... I’ll give up on fixing our friendship if you really don’t want anything to do with me, Akashi-san, just... please let me know.

Regards,  
Furihata Kouki

 

 

 

  

Hello Akashi,

I had originally intended not to write to you anymore if you did not reply to my last letter, but I’ve decided against it. After reading your letters, I realised I honestly did want to be your friend again. It’s okay if you don’t reply, but I’m going to keep writing to you. Be prepared!

From Kouki

 

 

  

 

Hi Akashi,

Things are still a bit hectic here, what with me missing out on about two years worth of studying, but I’m slowly picking up my pieces again. How’s it on your side? Is summer as hot in America as it is in Japan? I hope you’re not overexerting yourself... You always seem to be taking on a lot all at once so...

Anyway! I met up with Kuroko and Kagami last Sunday! As I thought, I didn’t recall anything about them from after our first high school year together, but it was nice catching up with them. Kuroko hasn’t changed much at all and Kagami still has a gigantic appetite. When I see the two like that, I feel like I’m not missing much despite not having the last five years' worth of memories. But then, Akashi isn’t the type I’d usually associate with either — ah, I’m sorry! I mean no offense! But it’s just... from what I remember of Akashi, we’re like total opposites so it’s kind of hard to imagine us two becoming friends. However that happened, I’m glad for it though.

Please look forward to my next letter!

\- Kouki

 

 

  

 

Seijuurou,

I found your letters from... before the accident. We’re not friends, we’re lovers, right? Why won’t you say anything? I... I still don’t remember anything about you, but I want to learn more about you. I can tell how deeply you care about me from your messages and I’m sure I feel the same way about you... Please write back...

Love,  
Kouki

 

  

 

 

Sei,

I read all your letters to me every night. They’re like my bed time stories. You make me feel so special and loved — treasured. I’m lucky and thankful to have you. I think I... I love you. I don’t remember you, but I truly feel I do love you. It’s strange, isn’t it? Perhaps this is what they mean by even if the mind forgets, the heart will remember.

If you don’t reply back, I’m going to personally visit you.

Love,  
Kouki

 

  

 

 

Sei,

By the time you get this letter, I’ll probably be in America already. I told you, didn’t I? Prepare yourself.

\- Kouki

 

  

 

 

Releasing a shuddering breath, Akashi gently let the letter drop onto his bed. There’s simply too much to take in all at once. Furihata doesn’t remember him, but still wants him? Akashi simply cannot believe it. He had worked hard for Furihata’s love after his not so great first impression and he was afraid of going through such a long process again, thinking it was highly likely the amnesiac would fend off his advances — but Furihata truly, sincerely wants him back?

Swallowing thickly, Akashi takes out some sheets of paper and reaches for his pen with a trembling hand. He freezes mid-way as the doorbell rings, letting the silence linger for a while longer. The doorbell rings again, insistent, and Akashi gets up on shaky feet, approaching his door with something akin to hope. ( _Don’t_ , his mind hisses at him, _don’t hope for anything, you’ve been disappointed much too often._ )

His hand lingers on the knob for moments too long. Steeling his nerves, he turns it.

 

 

 

The sun glares brightly down on him, hindering his sight and Akashi has to squint to make out the silhouette before him.

 

 

 

He’s tackled down before he can discern the stranger’s identity, but the brown hair in his peripheral has his breath caught in his throat.

 

 

 

The back of his head hurts from the fall, but Akashi pays it no mind as he concentrates on the warmth in his arms.

It feels right.

 

 

  

 

Akashi breathes again.


End file.
